wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Caravan
Once, a group of slavers doing business for Herminia in the region southwest of Grímhjart. At the time of its effective disbanding, its members consisted of Saif (Kabutops), Erebus (Zoroark), Fintan (Camerupt), Buzz (Elekid), Cicero (Mime Jr.), and Fiera (Zangoose). Activity The caravan would travel a counterclockwise path through the region; its final leg was between Grímhjart and Comadre, a fake settlement where they would pick up Pokémon to be transported. In the other segments of their journey, they acted as a standard caravan of merchants. Occasionally, if another traveler joined them, they would abduct them and pad the number of Pokémon at the end of their journey. Their most common tactic for this was to knock them unconscious with Parasect spores; if none among them were immune to their effects, Erebus would feign a sandstorm as an excuse for them to don safety goggles. Their strategy failed when Lukara, hit by a feral Gourgeist's worry seed, could not be put to sleep. Members Members of the caravan could come and go, ranging from the slave ring's workers to outside associates. The only effective permanent members were Saif, Erebus, and Fintan. Saif Originally a resident of Grímhjart, the Kabutops was smooth and amicable as the head of the caravan; even in chaotic situations, he retained his coolness and would try to make it spread. This included his attitudes toward others, which could have a sociopathic duality to them. Despite bonding with his traveling partners, he could submit them to slavery without a second thought; his last words, spoken while trying to restrain Lukara, were an offer to send someone after the Grass Kingdom so that her work wouldn't go unfinished. Ultimately, he was killed when he failed to restrain Lukara's jaw properly, allowing her to crush his skull. Erebus Found as an egg, Erebus was hatched and mentored by Herminia, becoming greatly adept at taking on false roles. Unlike her detached usage of the skill, however, he gets a kick out of using it to deceive people, especially when he gets a chance to combine it with his illusions. While cruel in this way, he cares deeply for his comrades, taking the death of Saif hard - though he was still not above exaggerating those feelings as part of his act for sympathy. A photographic memory of faces allows him to put on a detailed guise of nearly everyone he has seen. He was taken out of commission for most of the fight against Lukara when she distracted him and then shot him with a bolt, dispelling his Lucario illusion and costing him his left eye. Fintan Originally an outside hire, the Camerupt was soon roped into exclusive service of the caravan. Disinterested in getting to know the rest of the caravan, he rarely spoke up when it was his turn to pull the wagons, preferring to save his speech for his resting periods. Buzz Cicero Fiera An outsider from an eastern Zangoose tribe, Fiera began traveling with the caravan in order to do reconnaissance for the tribe's plans to expand west. Nearly as silent as Fintan, she prefers to remain withdrawn and observant, tending to restrict outward expression to short outbursts. Her personal value of herself is next to nonexistent, thinking of herself as primarily a tool of the tribe in its war against Seviper. Miscellaneous Horseshit * Saif was calm and alert to sounds; his name means "sword". * Erebus is impish and thoroughly cunning. * Fintan is hardy and often lost in thought; his name means "white fire". * Fiera is quiet and hates to lose; her name means "proud".